


Monologue

by bluelilly



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilly/pseuds/bluelilly
Summary: Prompt:Imagine person A and person B of your OTP cuddling in the bed of a pick up truck that's filled with blanckets and pillows that's parked out in the middle of nowhere and doing nothing but stargazing and enjoying each others company.___________ Sungyeol thinking about why he loves Myungsoo. And was he good enough for a romantic lover like Myungsoo, since he isn't romantic himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bannoffeeyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannoffeeyeol/gifts).



> The prompt was posted on the Myungyeol meme challenge but I couldn't find it anymore, so Im just posting it here. I hope whoever posted that prompt get to see this.

Going back home after a long year in college was a necessity for Sungyeol and Myungsoo, the two lovers had lived in the same town since they were born, they spent their childhood and teenage years there until they left it to the university in Seoul.  
The town was small and dead, and all the young people took any opportunity to leave it. But as much as Sungyeol and Myungsoo were in a hurry to leave it when they were teenagers, they found themselves missing it and coming back to it as they grew older. They loved how peaceful and quiet it was after spending a year in the hustle and bustle of the city.  
Sungyeol picked his father's old pick up truck keys and blankets, and headed down to the garage where the truck was parked next to his parents' cars. The hood was open and some tools were scattered next to it, Sungyeol did a quick check to see if any parts were missing, he wasn't sure but he still closed the hood, climbed inside and turned the ignition key on.  
Five minutes later, he stopped to pick up Myungsoo, who was waiting for him on the door steps, more blankets in one hand and a plastic bag in another.  
"Hi ladybug," Myungsoo greeted the truck as he got in. They had named it Ladybug because it was red with a round black spot on the hood and one on each door. "I see you've survived another year. Good job, good job. I'm so proud of you." He patted the truck's dashboard as he said it and Sungyeol chuckled.  
"Actually I found the hood open so I hope it'll get us up without any accident."  
Myungsoo shook his head. "Your father is so persistent with his hobby even if it meant he'd kill us one day, but at the same time it still running thanks to him. We should just trust him."  
The pick up truck was Sungyeol's father. He was obsessed with mechanics and cars and he used to spend all his free time tinkering with his car, until one day he had almost lost his car and his life with it. He had bought the pickup truck at a cheap price to practice his hobby on it.  
"I think we should buy a cheap one, and leave it in your house so that dad can't touch it."  
"But I love Ladybug, it won't be the same without this truck. I'll miss it."  
Sungyeol shook his head. "Of course you would." He said as he drove up the hill, keeping his eyes on the road but then when Myungsoo didn't say anything he glanced at him to find him sulking on his seat. "Fine, at least I think today we are safe, he probably put everything on place for us, even the petrol is full. Anyway, how was home?"  
"Mom prepared food for an army."  
"Well you eat like five people so__"  
"I don't, I just eat better than you and I like food," He said, then rubbed his stomach. "But I'm too full to eat anything for two days."  
"Yea, that's why you bought Ice cream."  
"Ice cream is different."  
"Whatever you say." Sungyeol replied, laughing. Then they fell into silence, enjoying the view and the fresh air. Myungsoo stuck his arms out the window and leaned over to take big gulps of the fresh air as Sunyeol drove them to the very top of the deserted hill.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was dark, clear of any clouds, spotted with stars and the moon was almost full. They sat at the edge of the pickup truck bed, legs dangling, and eating ice cream in a comfortable silence, enjoying the view, the nice fresh air and the quietness of the night.  
"Look at all those stars, I can't believe we can't see them in Seoul." Myungsoo said, marveling at how beautiful and bright the stars were.  
"I know! Remember when we went to the rooftop to watch the stars. There was nothing."  
Myungsoo laughed. "Yea that was when we were naive, country bumpkins."  
"It was your idea, you were pouting and whining about how much you missed the stars. I was not."  
"You were. And you thought an airplane was a shooting star."  
"I did not. I just said it to cheer you up."  
"Liar." Myungsoo said, laughing  
Sungyeol punched him in the arm. "I'm not lying."  
Myungsoo laughed, rubbing his arm. "You are."  
They both started leaving in Seoul when they started university. Their parents had rented a small apartment for them, and they still shared it until now.  
At first it wasn't easy for both of them, Seoul was big and they didn't know anyone, and as much as Sungyeol denied it, they were, young and naive for such a big city and they struggled quite a bit. When they moved to Seoul together they brought with them their dreams about the future, their hopes, and little by little they learned more about each other, when they thought they knew each other inside out. And living in Seoul got them closer in a way that could never happen if they stayed home, even as they made friends. They still relied on each other. And as they struggled they learned to support and stand by each other, and they stayed strong.  
Four years later, Seoul was their home, they loved it, they loved their friends and their little apartment.  
"Anyway, let's lie down and keep your eyes open, we probably can see a shooting star that isn't an airplane." Myungsoo said as he finished his ice cream, and laid on the blankets that were spread on the truck's bed. They laid there in a comfortable silence until Sungyeol asked. "Do you think your dad miss coming up here with you?"  
"I think he prefers mom's company now, mom said that coming here with dad helped make their relationship more romantic."  
Coming up the hill and stargazing was what Myungsoo did since he was young with his dad, his dad had bought him a telescope and taught him the stars, hoping that Myungsoo would study Astronomy. Myungsoo loved the stars and having that special time with his father, until he was a teenager and Sungyeol got his driving licence and he started gradually going up more with Sungyeol Than with his father.  
"Ewww that's disgusting." Sungyeol said, cringing all over.  
"What's so disgusting about your parents' having a good relationship?" Myungsoo laughed, then he lightly pushed Sungyeol. "It's just you have no romance in your blood."  
Well that was right, wasn't it? Sungyeol wasn't the romantic type unlike Myungsoo who was very romantic. Sungyeol teased Myungsoo when he found him daydreaming, reading romantic novels, or watching romantic movies. But as much as he teased him he found that it was Myungsoo's most endearing trait.  
He loved how Myungsoo remembered all the important dates, their birthdays, their anniversary... And made a big deal out of it, he would make special romantic dinners, with candlelights and cake. He loved the little notes with the cute little dancing face, singing face, happy face, sad face, sleepy face with drool coming out of its mouth (Sungyeol's favorite) Myungsoo left him when he was busy with his assignments or projects, or coming home late from his part time job. He also loved the text messages he would send him during the day, a cute kitten, a tree, the sky, a quote, anything that caught his eye.  
And Myungsoo was a cuddly person, and Sungyeol grew to love Myungsoo's cuddles. It made him feel loved and Who wouldn't when Myungsoo was so warm? sometimes Sungyeol would skip a warm bath after a long cold day and throw himself all over Myungsoo to warm him up, Myungsoo was always warm. Sungyeol loved it (except sometimes in summer) And envied him, and so when the envy won he'd sneak a cold feet on top of Myungsoo's warm calf, Myungsoo would yelp and kick Sungyeol, and it would turn into a leg kicking fight until Sungyeol start screaming to stop because Myungsoo had stronger legs and his kicks hurt him. Sungyeol loved their little kicking or pushing fights nonetheless.  
Sungyeol felt strange, why was he thinking about the things he liked about Myungsoo? But he couldn't stop the thoughts invading his head, and smiled fondly while remembering how strange Myungsoo was, especially on how he saw things and interpreted them. Sungyeol loved seeing the world through him, and how he interpreted it. And how he was fascinated by everything, he was like a child seeing something for the first time. They would be walking and he would be so fascinated by a landscape or anything that caught his eye, he'd stop walking, take out his drawing pad from his backpack and start drawing with strong, precise strokes. But what Sungyeol loved the most was when that fascination was directed towards him, he felt flattered, like the first time he had taken Myungsoo to see him wakeboarding after he had finally succeeded to stand on his wakeboard without falling face first in the water. And like he had predicted Myungsoo was so fascinated he drew Sungyeol then and there, and later painted it with the blue background of the sky and the water. Sungyeol had framed the painting and hung it in their living room. He had told him he was the coolest and Sungyeol felt that he was the coolest everytime he looked at the painting.  
But Myungsoo wasn't all softness and romance. Sungyeol had told him that it was good that only one of them was romantic and sappy in the relationship, otherwise they wouldn't function normally and have any work done. But Sungyeol knew that wasn't true. Myungsoo was soft but he was stubborn, even though his parents didn't approve of him studying art, because how can you make a living with art? He was adamant about his decision, worked hard and joined the best university of Art.  
And even though he had his head in the clouds and few things passed over his head without him noticing, he was still functional and he knew what he wanted and what he didn't. He had goals and he was good at planning, and making his plans work, he could plan what he wanted to do for the next three months, he was always thinking of some kind of plan and if he didn't he'd be stressed about it. And Sungyeol had to admit that he had never seen anyone as good at focusing at something as Myungsoo was.  
Myungsoo was more than just a romantic person, he would understand that Sungyeol wasn't, and that's why their relationship had survived for so long, and the difference of their personalities helped them balance each other. Yes it hasn't been perfect, and there were ups and downs, but they always worked through their problems and never stopped talking things through.  
But now that he was thinking about it, he realized that he had stopped thinking of the reasons they worked together or the reasons that made him love Myungsoo, it has been five years after all and they got used to each other, they were like an old married couple.  
Sungyeol knew that Myungsoo loved him because he was Myungsoo and he could show it in so many other ways. But did Sungyeol tell him that he loves him? When was the last time he had said it first instead of just 'me too'? When was the last time he had showed Myungsoo how much he loved him? Sungyeol couldn't remember. Was he taking him for granted? But what if Myungsoo got tired of it? What if he wanted more? What if one day Myungsoo would realize that Woohyun was a better fit than Sungyeol would ever be?  
Sungyeol shook that thought away, don't be ridiculous, he told himself. Woohyun and Myungsoo were close friends, they got along well but that was it, Woohyun even had a girlfriend.  
Besides Myungsoo had never showed any signs that he didn't care about him anymore or that he was tired of his lack of romance. Sungyeol knew that, he had always prided himself in knowing Myungsoo better than anyone else in the world.  
We are tight, we are better together. Sungyeol told himself, nothing and no one could get between them, he tried to convince himself that he was just feeling nostalgic with all the memories swirling inside his head. So why was he suddenly so anxious? Sungyeol hasn't felt this anxious since he had realized that his feelings for his best friend were more than just friendship and had agonized about it for weeks before he confessed.  
And so he did what they always did in their relationship, talk. He turned to Myungsoo, who was laying beside him, eyes fixed in the stars, his hair was a mess of curls, which made Sungyeol smile because Myungsoo had finally stopped feeling self conscious about his hair, and straightening it the moment he got out of the shower, even though Sungyeol has been telling him that it was cute since they were young.  
"Soo." He said, feeling that his voice was too loud in the quiet night.  
"hmm?"  
"Come here." Sungyeol said as he stretched his arm, and Myungsoo scooted closer, resting his head on Sungyeol's chest. And Sungyeol's hand started automatically smoothing Myungsoo's curls down.  
"What's wrong, you're very quiet tonight." Myungsoo asked after a moment.  
"Are you happy?" Sungyeol asked, going straight to the point.  
Sungyeol felt when Myungsoo's chest expanded when he took a deep breath and said. "Of course Iam, it's my favorite place in the world."  
"No, I mean are you happy with me?"  
"What?" Myungsoo asked, he lifted his head and turned to look straight at Sungyeol, probably for the first time since they laid down. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just answer my question."  
"Of course I'm happy." Myungsoo answered, as a matter of fact. But his brows furrowed and looking confused he asked. "You're not?"  
"I'm happy." Sungyeol said, reaching up to pat one of Myungsoo's curls. How can I not be happy when I'm with you, he thought but he couldn't say it out loud, he was especially happy at this moment because Myungsoo had said he was happy without having to think about it, and he was looking at him like he had asked the most stupid question. "I just wanted to make sure, you haven't been annoying me to go for walks or do any of your cheesy stuff."  
"And that made you feel that I'm not happy? I'm just tired, we're both busy, it's a tough year and we're almost done with it." He then turned around properly half of his chest on top of Sungyeol's chest, he looked at Sungyeol with a glint in his eyes. "Do you miss doing cheesy stuff with me? Huh? Huh?" He continued while poking Sungyeol's sides with his finger.  
"Stop it." Sungyeol snapped as he squirmed in his place.  
"Besides we're doing cheesy stuff." Myungsoo said as he mentioned to where they were.  
"Right!" Sungyeol smiled, "Doing this shit is romantic right?" His smile growing bigger as he realized that Myungsoo was getting his doze of romance. The thing was, coming up here held different meaning for Myungsoo, while for Sungyeol it was just a quiet place to hang out together, especially the first months when they started going out with each other.  
"Right!" Myungsoo replied, his smile so big, his dimples popped out and so Sungyeol reached for Myungsoo's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. A sweet, gentle kiss, hoping that the kiss showed his feelings for the other man, and when they parted and Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo, his eyes were shining as bright as the stars in the sky, he pulled him again and before their lips touched Sungyeol whispered."I love you." And when he felt Myungsoo smile in the kiss he knew that he heard him.  
"I love you." Myungsoo said. And Sungyeol felt such an overwhelming surge of affection for him, he wanted to do something for this man who had been with him forever that Sungyeol couldn't even remember how it was without him, he wanted to make the man he was still very much in love with happy. No, happier, since they were already happy.  
He stood up dragging Myungsoo with him and faced him. "What do you think of going on vacation on our five years anniversary?" Sungyeol said, his head was spinning because the idea just hit him, and he didn't give it much thoughts. But after seeing Myungsoo's eyes grow with surprise he felt a bit more confident, and he felt that this was a new beginning to them, and this was the perfect place for it, this was where they became more than just friends, this was where they had their first kiss. Sungyeol knew that he needed to talk more about it with Myungsoo, but this was a start. So he continued before Myungsoo could say anything. "Let's go to Bora Bora for a week."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, why not? We've been working so hard, we deserve a vacation, it would be our present for ourselves." Sungyeol said, but he started squirming in his place as Myungsoo kept staring at him, "What? You don't want too? I thought it was your dream to go...Oof." Sungyeol couldn't finish what he was saying because Myungsoo has thrown himself on top him, and they both tumbled down on the truck's bed again. Myungsoo kissed him. "I would love too." He said between kisses, and giggles. Then they started laughing so much they couldn't keep kissing anymore.  
"So tell me the names of the constellations." They were cuddling on the truck's bed again, after they had finally managed to calm down.  
"Oh come on, you must know them now."  
"yea but I want you to tell me." Sungyeol had learned the constellations after spending so much time with Myungsoo, but he liked how Myungsoo added stories and fairy tales that Sungyeol didn't know if they were real or Myungsoo just made them up.  
"Okay then, so that's Orion," He started telling Sungyeol names and stories deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing much happens in the fic but it's just a little something to appreciate Kim Myungsoo.


End file.
